Algo más que palabras
by ILSLy
Summary: Momento perdido de IDF fanfic. Draco y Harry tienen una fuerte discusión después del trabajo donde se dicen algo más que simples palabras...


_**Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA**_

_**N/A: Esto es un regalo para mi hermana, fan #0 (porque el 0 va antes del 1) de IDF fanfic, Beta y mejor amiga del universo entero: Natt. ¿Por qué? Porque si, porque la amo. Porque le debo a ella el continuar adelante ¡Sorpresa! Este es mi humilde intento de hacerte feliz (no sonreír, porque lo que escribí es más bien dramático, pero tu amas el drama, así que…) Hermana, va de mi parte y de los chicos que también te adoran. En IDF fanfic somos un equipo y tú, eres el engranaje central sin el cual nos desmoronamos.**_

_**W-e l-o-v-e y-o-u-s-o-m-u-c-h **_

_**El one shot está ubicado después de El Origen y clasifica como un "momento perdido" de IDF fanfic.**_

_**Advertencia:…drama, mucho DRA-MA. Estos dos son un par de Drama queen`s . **_

_**Recomendación musical: Better I know my self, del extrasuperhipersexy Adam Lambert.**_

"_**La ira comienza con locura y termina con arrepentimiento"**_

_**Proverbio chino.**_

Momentos perdidos de IDF fanfic.

"**Algo más que solo palabras"**

Draco lanzó tras si la puerta de la habitación de Harry con furia y éste se desplomó en el suelo, arrastrándose por la pared, luciendo vencido y acabado anímicamente. Su rostro mostraba síntomas de llanto y furia, de agotamiento, de dolor y frustración. Y en el fondo, culpabilidad.

Su cuerpo temblaba tratando de contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas, sus puños apretados le obligaban a ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era y a no desmoronarse, pero todo ese esfuerzo fue inútil.

En lo que escuchó a Draco en la sala recogiendo sus cosas, su voluntad se quebró y Harry dejó salir el dolor que tenía por dentro. Había sido un imbécil, ambos lo habían sido, pero él sabía lo mucho que, en el fondo, era él quien le estaba fallando a Draco y aun así…aun así…

"_-¡Eres un imbécil Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? ¿Cómo puedes exigirme cuando todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti?_

_-¡Mentira! ¡No lo haces por mí! ¡Lo haces porque es tu trabajo! _

_-Maldito seas…eres insoportable, Harry. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas que son malditamente obvias? ¿Crees que si tuviera donde elegir, pasaría mis días y noches en el Ministerio? ¿Crees que no prefiero estar aquí, contigo? Pero todo esto lo hago por ti."_

Harry tembló, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido de una manera extraña, ajena a sí mismo. Durante aquellos meses todo lo que él sentía estable en su mundo se había desmoronado rápidamente, cayéndose en el suelo como una torre de naipes a la cual se le diera una patada. Todo lo que él y Draco se habían esmerado en construir juntos, esa relación en la cual habían encontrado, de alguna manera, un equilibrio; se estaba viniendo abajo por la llegada de alguien más a sus vidas. La única persona en el mundo entero que podía lograr alejar a Harry de Draco, de desviar sus pensamientos de éste. Sus pensamientos y su amor.

Hermione.

Harry suspiró, cerrando los puños sobre sus rodillas reclinadas al frente de su cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tratando de no desmoronarse aún más.

Esa noche, Draco había llegado tarde una vez más del entrenamiento y la terapia psicológica especial que se le estaba dando a Hermione. Habían pasado dos meses desde que la rescataran de la casa en ruinas de sus padres y la mujer aún estaba en un shock postraumático.

Durante las últimas semanas la relación entre ellos se había enfriado. Draco sabía muy bien de sus sentimientos por Hermione y Harry no había podido evitar sentirse extraño al lado de Draco. Sentía que no podía ser el de siempre…aquellos días, cada vez que Draco llegaba muy entrada la noche al departamento que ahora compartían, Harry, de manera consiente, lo había esperado ya dormido.

No podía estar con él. No podía verlo a los ojos. Sentía que esos sentimientos que albergaba por Hermione estaban ahora tan al alcance de su persona que no era justo para Draco que estuvieran cerca. Era como si se hubiera desvelado la tela sobre el escenario y ahora realmente podía ver todo como era.

Estaba él, el Jefe de Aurores, confundido sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia la única persona que de verdad le había importado en mucho tiempo, aquel que lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo. ¿Era él, Harry, quien actuaba el papel protagónico en aquella mala obra? ¿O era Draco, el Entrenador en Jefe quien había dejado toda su vida, todo lo que alguna vez le enseñaron para estar ahí a su lado?

Draco, quien cambió su manera de ver la vida para darse a sí mismo otra oportunidad de vivirla, y que le había escogido a él, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, para hacerlo. Draco, quien en un principio se había hecho su amigo, su confidente más allá de lo que ellos alguna vez creyeron posible. Porque así había sucedido, Draco se había metido en su vida y en su alma como un virus, lento y silencioso y se había apoderado de su corazón hasta el punto en que Harry no sabría cómo vivir sin él.

Y estaba Hermione. Quien ignorante a todo lo demás había llegado a sus vidas de manera intempestuosa, removiendo los más antiguos demonios en el interior de Harry y las peores inseguridades en Draco. Los había hecho enfrentar sus verdades, y, sin quererlo ni poderlo evitar, había hecho que Harry se viera a sí mismo y lo que le estaba haciendo a Draco.

Y se odiaba. Se odiaba él y a la vez odiaba a Draco por no detenerlo, odiaba a Hermione por llegar de nuevo a su vida, destrozarlo y aun así seguir amándola.

Aquella noche, Draco había llegado alrededor de las once y Harry quien ese día no había podido conciliar el sueño, le había esperado en la habitación de ambos, sentado sobre la cama y mirando hacia el vacío. Él no recordaba muy bien como habían comenzado con la discusión, solo sabía que en un momento dado, Harry le había soltado palabras tan hirientes a Draco que este se defendió.

¡Todo aquello lo hacía por él!, le había gritado Draco de manera exasperada pero Harry no le creyó. No podía aceptar que Draco se sacrificara a si mismo por él porque eso era aún más injusto para el rubio. No podía aceptar que Draco estuviera cuidando de Hermione e invirtiendo todo su tiempo y su carrera en ella, y que lo hiciera como un favor hacia él, porque eso implicaba aceptar que sabía que Draco lo amaba más que a sí mismo, y _eso_, era más de lo que podía manejar en aquel momento.

"_-¡Te odio, Potter! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!_

_-¡Pues vete, maldita sea! ¡Vete, si tanto me odias!"_

Harry gruñó y ahogó un grito contra las palmas de sus manos, lleno de frustración. Era un imbécil. Un total y completo imbécil. Él mismo le había dicho a Draco que se fuera, lo había corrido de su casa, de su vida. Había sacado a gritos a la única persona en el mundo que de verdad lo conocía…

Inclinó su cabeza y la hundió contra sus rodillas. Quizás…si se dormía, al despertar todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla y Draco aun estaría con él, durmiendo a su lado y le llamaría idiota de esa manera que solo él sabía hacerlo cuando Harry le dijera que había soñado con que se iba de la casa, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios y hacerle el amor antes de irse a trabajar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agotamiento acabara con el resto de sus fuerzas y desplomándose sobre la alfombra de cualquier manera.

Draco había recogido sus cosas con rapidez lanzándolas sin orden ni cuidado alguno dentro de un bolso negro de entrenamiento.

Estaba harto de todo aquello, estaba harto de las peleas con Harry, de la frialdad en aquel departamento. Estaba harto de llegar tarde a casa y que Harry ni siquiera lo esperara despierto. Estaba cansado todo el tiempo, de tener que lidiar con los problemas en casa, los problemas en el Escuadrón con los Aurores nuevos y, por sobre todo, estaba harto de lidiar con Hermione Jean Granger, y lo que era peor aún, de hacerlo por Harry.

Era demasiado.

Draco se sentó en el mueble a un lado de la pequeña chimenea y ahogó un grito de rabia y frustración cubriendo su rostro con sus manos cansadas.

Esa noche, todo había explotado frente a sus ojos. El agotamiento y las pocas ganas de lidiar con otras personas le habían pasado factura y había terminado de gritar sus frustraciones y reclamos a un Harry quien también tenía sus propios problemas. No podía culparlo, no _de todo. _Harry era un idiota, eso era indiscutible pero no todo lo que pasaba allí, no toda esa frialdad en su relación era enteramente su culpa. Draco debía admitir su parte de culpa también allí

Draco suspiró con fuerza, halándose el cabello con dedos firmes.

Estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, aquel día había sido especialmente agotador en el Ministerio. Habían llegado cinco reclutas nuevos y Draco mismo se había encargado de distribuirlos entre los grupos de entrenamiento. En las semanas pasadas se había encargado de ascender a diez de sus mejores estudiantes creando grupos de entrenamientos diversos y estaba creando una unidad especial donde solo clasificaban los mejores. Una división dentro de los aurores los cuales se encargarían de las misiones más difíciles.

Draco volvió a suspirar. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir. Por un momento, no le dio importancia a su pleito con Harry...lo único que quería era dar los pasos que lo separaban de la cama y acostarse en ella. Añoró su lugar junto a Harry y su abrazo al dormir.

Se puso de pie con agotamiento y caminó hasta la habitación, poniendo una mano en el frío pomo de la puerta.

Se detuvo.

¿De verdad podría hacerlo?

Harry lo había corrido, le había gritado, le había gritado que se fuera...

¿Podría ir, acostarse junto a él y dormir como si nada hubiera sucedido? Su orgullo, su amor propio y el mismo amor que le tenía a Harry estaban en juego. Aquella había sido más que una simple discusión, se habían dicho algo más que simples palabras hirientes…él lo sabía. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la perspectiva de trasladarse a su propio departamento (frío y blanco) y pasar la noche allá, sólo. Y estaba cansado como para llegar allá. Muy cansado.

Estaba seguro que si se desaparecía, podría terminar en trocitos por ahí.

El pensamiento no era nada, nada agradable.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y silencio, práctica que había perfeccionado gracias a todas las veces que había llegado extremadamente tarde y no había querido despertar a Harry. Su rostro se entristeció.

¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cuándo habían dejado que la rutina y el trabajo hicieran mella en lo que tenían?

Él llegaba tan tarde y Harry siempre estaba tan dormido que en algunas ocasiones Draco llegaba a temer no ver a su pareja sino en el trabajo. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió. Él amaba a Harry, aunque este fuera un idiota, él le amaba con locura y odiaba estar así. Era el mayor de los idiotas, si, y amaba a alguien más, de acuerdo...y aun así, aun así...Draco seguía amándole con toda su alma, y solo Salazar sabía porque. Y su corazón estaba roto en pequeños pedacitos por culpa de aquella pelea idiota que había sacado lo peor de los dos.

Abrió la puerta del todo y soltó un pequeño sonido por entre sus labios, una mezcla entre un suspiro y un llanto.

Harry estaba dormido.

Estaba sobre el suelo alfombrado, a un costado de la cama que ambos compartían. Se había quedado dormido en una posición que sin duda era incómoda y le replicaría en su cuello. Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta de compasión, amor y preocupación. Mezclado con algo de culpa.

Tal vez si él hubiera tenido más de tacto... a veces llegaba tan agotado y estresado del trabajo que internamente agradecía que, al llegar allí, Harry ya estuviera dormido.

Se acercó con pasos lentos que fueron silenciados por la alfombra y se agachó frente a él. Su rostro era hermoso, facciones delicadas pero a la vez fuertes que conocía a la perfección. Alzó una mano, queriendo apartar un mechón de cabello negro y suave cuando Harry se despertó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirándolo de frente.

Draco apartó la mano precipitadamente, dejándola caer a su lado y escondiéndola, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Se regañó mentalmente. No estaba haciendo nada malo, era simplemente él queriendo acariciar a Harry, su pareja.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry con voz ronca por los gritos y algo somnolienta. Draco pestañeó. -¿Qué haces aquí? - le soltó Harry luciendo más despierto y con eso, Draco se levantó, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

-Nada, ya me iba.- le espetó antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación Harry lo siguió, poniéndose de pie a gran velocidad.

- ¡No! Oye, Draco, no quise decir...- Draco le ignoró, herido, y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Querías que me fuera, así que me iré...pensé...no lo sé. Olvídalo. - le dijo, de pie frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo. Entonces, para su sorpresa, sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuerpo abrazándole con mucha fuerza.

-No te vayas...- susurró contra su espalda, haciéndole sentir su respiración aun por sobre la tela. Draco cerró los ojos, más por las palabras que por la sensación. -Quédate, Draco...yo...- balbuceó con voz entrecortada y apretando con más fuerza. Draco lo sintió temblar.

-Harry...

-Quédate, Draco, quédate conmigo esta noche...si mañana quieres irte, lo entenderé. Pero...-suspiró y Draco apretó la mano sobre el pomo, sus nudillos se veían blancos.- no te vayas, por favor. Duerme...duerme conmigo.

Draco suspiró de nuevo y, lentamente, se giró; sin dejar que Harry lo soltara de su abrazo y se aferró también a él.

-Me quedaré.- susurró contra el cabello oscuro, sintiendo como instantáneamente Harry se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Tal vez Harry fuera un idiota, tal vez amara a otra persona y eso le trajera sufrimiento a él. Pero Harry era quien le completaba a quien él amaba y no podía vivir sin él en su vida. Era la única persona en el mundo con la que moriría sino la tuviera en su vida.

Así que, sin importar nada más,

_**N/A: Bueno, esto es todo. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de IDF (entre otras cosas, fics que tengo en proceso como "Necesidad" y otros como Dark Room que tendrá continuación), voy lento pero voy. Aviso que, como especifiqué en mi perfil, en estos momentos mi PC está dañada (desde hace par de meses, no la he podido reparar) y por lo tanto he tenido muchísimas más dificultades para escribir. Hago lo que puedo, escribo en mi libreta y luego transcribo en la laptop de mi madre, pero aun así es difícil…espero me comprendan. A eso le sumamos poco tiempo libre, la crianza de dos niños; sola, y otros muchos problemas personales, de salud; etc, tenemos como resultado una escritora al borde de la locura. Pero, aquí continúo queridos, solo por ustedes. Mi vida no sería nada sin ustedes, sin escribir. Así que tengan paciencia, por favor. No los abandonaré. **_

_**Me despido, esperando verles pronto. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: Gracias a Natt por leer esto antes de publicarlo en calidad de Beta. Lo digo todo el tiempo pero, te amo hermana.**_

_**PD2, para Adigium21: Gracias a ti también querido, sé que no pudiste leerlo, que estas ocupado y todo, pero siempre me apoyas en todo y eso lo valoro muchísimo. Además tu carrera va primero :D ¡Animo! Te quiero amigo. **_


End file.
